


Dr. Scully Saves the Day

by mldrgrl



Series: The Daggoo Chronicles [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, crybaby Mulder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for more of Daggoo and domesticity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Scully Saves the Day

Sunday afternoon and Mulder was lounging on the couch, reading a new book on Bigfoot he found on Amazon.com. Scully was on the other side of the couch, working on the New York Times crossword, in pen. Daggoo slept between them, curled up into a ball against Mulder’s thigh. Every so often, he sighed in his sleep and Mulder would reach down to rub his back.

 

Scully was half-way through the crossword, and Mulder was highlighting pages in his book when Daggoo woke up with a stretch. He stood and shook himself off before stepping down from the couch and trotting over to the door. He scratched at the screen and then looked back at the couch. Mulder tipped his head down and looked at the dog over his reading glasses.

 

“Didn’t you just go out an hour ago?” Mulder said.

 

Daggoo barked once and scratched the door again. Mulder snapped his book closed and took off his glasses, putting both on the table as he heaved himself up from the couch. He unlatched the door for the dog and Daggoo forced it open with his nose before Mulder could.

 

“No skunks!” Mulder called after him as Daggoo went down the porch steps.

 

“What time is it?” Scully asked, looking up from her crossword.

 

“Noon. Got a hot date?”

 

“I should start lunch.”

 

Scully tossed her newspaper and pen onto the coffee table and stretched her arms over her head. Mulder put one knee down on the couch next to her and wrapped his hands around her forearms, holding them in place over her head as he leaned down and kissed her. She chuckled into his mouth and put resistance against him with her elbows to push him back.

 

“Mulllderrrrrr…”

 

“This is better than lunch,” Mulder said, kissing his way down Scully’s neck to her chest. He let go of her arms and tickled her sides. She laughed and twisted away, which he used to his advantage to pin her down and bury his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She squirmed and laughed harder, still trying to twist herself out from under him.

 

Suddenly, they both heard a piercing yelp from outside and Mulder sprang away, rushing to the door. Scully got her bearings and lurched to her feet as well, shoving the screen door open just before it snapped shut from the force of Mulder’s exit. She was only a few feet behind him as they both ran towards the far side of the house and Daggoo was limping towards them, holding his front, right paw up so that he was ambling slowly on three legs. He yowled and whimpered when Mulder picked him up and Scully was at his side in half a second, inspecting Daggoo’s leg from shoulder to paw.

 

“He’s got a thorn,” Scully said. “Right between the toes. Bring him in, we’ll need to get it out.”

 

“Shouldn’t we call the vet?” Mulder asked, following Scully and holding a whimpering Daggoo tight against his chest.

 

“Mulder, I’m a medical doctor.”

 

“You’re not a vet.”

 

“And still perfectly capable of removing a splinter from a dog’s paw.” Scully held the door open for Mulder and then moved in front of him towards the kitchen. “Just lay with him on the floor and try to keep him calm. I need to sterilize the tweezers.”

 

Mulder laid the dog down on his left side and got down with him, stroking his back and murmuring in his ear that he would be all right and that Scully would fix it. Daggoo cried softly, but lay still. It wasn’t long before Scully came back with a bowl of warm, soapy water and a pair of tweezers soaking in a glass of rubbing alcohol.

 

“I’m about 99% sure he’s going to try to bite me when I do this,” Scully said. “You’re going to need to hold his mouth.”

 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just call the vet?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“I’m not worried about you, I’m worried about him!”

 

“Mulder…put your arm down across his side and back legs and hold his mouth with one hand.”

 

Mulder sighed and positioned himself over Daggoo so he wouldn’t be able to wiggle free if he struggled. Scully lifted the dog’s injured paw and dipped it into the bowl of soapy water. Daggoo whimpered and twitched and Scully let the paw soak until he calmed back down, which was only a few moments later.

 

“You ready?” Scully asked, tapping the tweezers against the glass to dry them off.

 

“I guess,” Mulder answered, biting his lip as he looked down at the dog. “It’s okay, buddy. You’ll be okay.”

 

Scully held Daggoo’s paw as gently as she could and moved the tweezers down over the thorn until she could grasp it as close to the entry point as she could. Daggoo yowled and she could see him try to toss his head out of the corner of her eye, but Mulder held him firm. She wanted to yank it out to get it over with, but she didn’t want to risk the thorn breaking off, so she pulled slowly until they were in the clear and she brought Daggoo’s paw back into the bowl of water while dropping the tweezers, still pinching the thorn, into the glass of alcohol.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Mulder whispered, rubbing Daggoo’s side and easing his hold on him.

 

“It’s not bleeding too badly,” Scully said, inspecting the bowl of water as she washed the dog’s paw off. “I don’t think I’ll need to wrap it.”

 

Mulder sniffed and Scully looked up at him. His eyes were wet and he rubbed his face against his shoulder.

 

“Mulder, are you crying?”

 

“No. Maybe.”

 

With a soft chuckle, Scully leaned over and gave Mulder a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “He’s okay.”

 

“He doesn’t know what a splinter is, you know? It was scary.”

 

“I know.” Scully brushed her hand up and down Daggoo’s side. The dog was trembling slightly and she bent to kiss his head. His ear twitched against her cheek. “Good boy,” she whispered. “You’re okay.”

 

Sitting back on her heels, Scully gathered up the items she brought out to fix Daggoo’s paw and took them back to the kitchen. When she returned, Mulder had laid down and was spooning the dog on the floor, rubbing his belly and whispering into his neck. She suppressed a laugh, amused by his empathy, but she also found it endearing. She placed a small dog bone down on the floor under Daggoo’s nose, which he immediately reached for with his tongue and crunched between his teeth. She stepped over Mulder and lay down behind him, slipping her arm over his side and up his chest to curve her hand over his shoulder.

 

“You’re getting soft on me, Mulder,” she said, rubbing her nose against the back of his neck.

 

“Shows how much you know,” he grumbled. “I’ve always been soft.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” She chuckled and kissed his neck before she sat up and reached over him to pick the dog up. After holding Daggoo against her chest and giving him a few reassuring kisses on the head, she set him on his feet and tossed another treat from her pocket towards the kitchen. Daggoo hesitated before putting his right paw down and tentatively limped forward, then picked up the pace and grabbed the treat.

 

“Looks like someone’s feeling better,” she said.

 

“Well, I might need a little extra attention,” Mulder said, pulling her back down on top of him.

 

Scully rolled her eyes. “What else is new?”

 

The End


End file.
